The Girl with the Bow
by charliespike18
Summary: Each chapter is a poem detailing the life of a female character from the Poirot cannon. Chapter One -Henrietta Savernake, The Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is just an idea that came to me. If anybody has any female characters they want me to write a poem about just leave a review.x Charlie. _

Henrietta Savernake.

I knew a girl a long time ago,

Who always tied her hair with a nice red bow,

She loved a man so completely,

But it had to be secretly,

You see he had a wife,

And that was how she lived her life,

Loving a man so completely,

But oh so secretly

He didn't even love her back,

To him she was just a toy on a rack,

She loved this man more than life itself,

Not even all the world's wealth,

Could stop her loving him,

Not even the fact he was committing sin,

Not even the devotion of another man,

You see nothing can,

A more selfless women I have never met,

Never someone who always let,

The man she cared about,

Without any doubt,

Have everything,

Everything that life could bring.


	2. Caroline Crale, Five Little Pigs

_A/N I've spoiler the end a little, so don't read on if you have never watched/read it.X Charlie_.

Caroline Crale.

I knew a woman long ago,

Who always tied her hair with a nice blue bow,

She lived her life,

A devoted wife,

She was happy for too long,

Because it all went wrong,

I remember her smile,

As she stood trial,

They said she killed the man she married,

Poison she had carried,

And put in to his drink,

Well that was her whole life down the sink,

But she never wanted to get away from it all,

She never once did call,

To say she hadn't done it,

All she did was sit,

It was already to late,

She was resigned to her fate,

Nothing could touch her,

And I sat there dressed up in fur,

Dying inside,

Going along with the ride,

I wanted her to hurt,

To feel like dirt,

Her man had hurt me you see,

And she had felt pity for me!

So I had committed the crime,

The one for which she had served the time,


	3. Lynn Marchmont, Taken At The Flood

Lynn Marchmont

I knew a girl long ago,

Who always tied her hair with a nice yellow bow,

To home she had just returned,

And so much she had learned,

In that foreign place,

Even so as she put down her case,

Nothing would have told her what to do,

When bad things start to rain down on you,

She was engaged to a man,

But she had ran,

From him and everything he did,

Because really he was kid,

Inside in his head,

The man she was supposed to wed,

And then someone turned up dead,

And she'd had been with a man,

And she hadn't ran,

He wasn't the man she was supposed to wed,

"I'm happy with you," he had said,

He had made her feel,

He made her think that love was real,

But instead,

He had seen red,

And had lied about where he was at the time,

And he had committed a crime,

But she didn't know this,

As she leant in for a kiss,

With a stranger,

Who reeked of danger,

He had said he always kept his word,

She said how absurd,

No one always keeps their promise,

As she leant in for another kiss,

And let it go,

But then he promised her so,

That he hurts everyone he loves,

And then she learnt how true his word was,

He hadn't killed many,

But, someone had only just dropped the penny,

Still he should be hanged for his crime,

He'd hadn't even gotten away with it for a long time,

Now he is dead,

It was punishment for the time he saw red,

But she actually loved him you see,

He had had the key,

To her heart,

And he left her in the dark,

With no doubt,

There is no way out,


	4. Elinor Carlisle, Sad Cypress

Elinor Carlisle.

I knew a woman a long time ago,

Who always tied her hair with a nice green bow,

She lived as happy as could be,

She was about to be married you see,

Then it all went wrong,

And she tried to carry on,

You see her man had left her all alone,

Never even telephoned,

And her old aunt passed away,

That was a bad day,

But then there was that girl,

Who with a twirl,

Had stole the man she was about to wed,

And now that girl was dead,

It had been a Wednesday day afternoon when she died,

"You did it" everyone seemed to cry,

And when the police came round,

She hadn't made a sound,

She thought it her fault,

For as she had poured the salt,

That fateful day,

All that time ago in May,

She had wanted to kill,

That girl with pills,

Or anything else of that kind,

She didn't mind,

But she hadn't gone throughout with her plan,

How anyone can,

Evaded her,

As she sat listening to the constant der,

Of the police,

And she learned she would never be released,

But the man with the egg shaped head,

Would help her, that's what's he said,

And he'd come though on his word,

And now she stood in the outside world,

She would be able to life her life,

Become someone's wife,

She would be alright,

She even might,

Be happy once again,

And away might go the pain,

She owes everything to the man with the egg shaped head,

For without him she'd be dead.


End file.
